


Message Me Good Night

by Tomopi



Series: Creeperwolf meets Geekyboy [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, But almost a relationship, Drabble, F/M, Nice Peter, Online Friendship, Pre-Slash, Stiles & Scott have no idea, Stiles is underage, Werewolfs exist, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a secret chat-buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Me Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary don't say much, but it's just a drabble and I don't want to reveal everything. If there are tags missing, please let me know.

            "Did you see Allison today? She wears this dress that makes her eyes shine!", Scott sighed, his eyes following said person through the cafeteria as she sat down at Lydia's table.

 

            Stiles didn’t even look up from her phone, just hummed slightly. She knew Scott’s babbling about Allison by heart by now. At first she thought it was cute. Like, really cute.  Then she was irritated. Now she just ignored him when he had one of his moments. Sadly for her, he had these moments constantly.

 

            "I will marry her at the end of the school year and we will have ten kids."

 

            "Sounds nice. …wait, what?", she spluttered, almost choking on her juice.

 

            Surprised, Stiles looked up at her best friend. He couldn’t really mean what he said, could he? He couldn't be that dumb, could he? He was too young for something like that! They were barely old enough to date, but marriage?

 

            Scott could barely contain his laughter and gave her a napkin.

 

            "Keep cool. I don’t plan to marry before I’m twenty. And only three kids."

 

            "How assuring.", she grumbled, throwing her crumpled napkin at his head.

 

            "And why exactly did you have to surprise me like that? Is it that funny to see me choking? Did you want to kill me? To death? 'Cause I assure you, I will come back as a ghost and haunt you till the end of days! No romantic moments with Allison without me there right next to you, commenting on everything you do. And I mean everything!"

 

            Still grinning Scott bit a huge piece of his sandwich off and Stiles swore, as she watched him talking with his mouth full, that she would have killed him long ago if he weren’t her brother in everything but blood.

 

            "I just wanted to see if you were listening. What you weren’t doing, apparently."

 

            "Scott, I love you, I do. But if I have to listen to you swooning about Allison’s sparkling eyes and shining hair one more time I will end you. Just because I had this huge girl-crush on Lydia - and let me tell you, every girl which dresses and behaves like Lydia is a goddess and deserves to be crushed on – doesn’t mean I’m a lesbian and I have to swoon over Allison as well. Actually, you should be happy I'm not swooning over Allison. But let me tell you, I’m not a lesbian, whatever half the school and town thinks.", she grumbled, picking on her curly fries.

 

            She knew her crush on Lydia the past few years led people to believe that she was interested in female genitals, but other than her own she didn’t really want to touch any. She adored Lydia for her femininity, but only because she herself never had been really that female with her boy-ish clothes and behaviour. Half the school didn’t think of her as a girl. Heck, her _father_ sometimes forgot she didn’t have a dick between her legs.

 

            "Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. I sometimes don't notice how much I’m talking about her."

 

            Stiles scoffed, threw him a leveling gaze. How could he not notice how much he was talking about the Argent when he didn't stop talking about her most of the time? But before she could say anything else Scott opened his mouth again:

 

            "By the way: Who are you texting with all the time?"

 

            "Huh? What do you mean?", she asked, looking at her smart phone again as it binged on the table for the approximately tenth time in the last fifteen minutes.

 

            "Please, Stiles, I’m not dumb!", Scott rolled his eyes at the look his best friend threw him.

 

            "Okay, not _that_ dumb. Seriously though. You have been chatting with someone for the last few weeks. I’ve never seen you glued to your phone that much before. And I’ve seen you in more than one of your research-sprees before."

 

            Stiles could feel heat rising in her cheeks as she looked down at the new message blinking on the screen of her phone. She loved Scott like her own brother, but this was something that was her own. She didn’t want to share this yet.

 

            "Stiles? Are you _blushing_?", Scott’s unbelieving voice tore her out of her thoughts.

 

            In one swift motion she stood up, grabbed her backpack and mumbled:

 

            "Gotta go. Have to do some research for a paper in econ."

 

            Then she left her flabbergasted best friend at the table and was out of the room.

 

 

**10:03**

**From: Imageek**

**To: BlueWolf**

**Soooooo. You know my best friend I love but who is still dense as fuck?**

**10:05**

**From: BlueWolf**

**To: Imageek**

**Are you talking about Scott? If not, I missed the memo about a new dense best friend.**

**10:08**

**From: Imageek**

**To:Bluewolf**

**No, no new best friend. But said best friend noticed that I’m chatting with someone a lot lately.**

**10:09**

**From:BlueWolf**

**To: Imageek**

**Impressive. Only two months.**

**10:11**

**From:Imageek**

**To: BlueWolf**

**Right?  But, you know, I couldn’t… I didn’t tell him about you. Please don’t be mad.**

**10:16**

**From: BlueWolf**

**To: Imageek**

**Why should I be mad at you? You can tell whomever you want about me. I can imagine they wouldn’t be happy to know that an old man like me is your chat-buddy.**

**10:17**

**From: Imageek**

**To: BlueWolf**

**Nononononononononono.**

**10:17**

**From: Imageek**

**To: BlueWolf**

**I don’t care what other people say. I like chatting with you.**

**10:18**

**From: Imageek**

**To: BlueWolf**

**It's just... This is only between us. Nothing I have to share. And it feels right to keep it for myself, at least a little bit longer.**

**10:20**

**From: BlueWolf**

**To:Imageek**

**You are such a sweetheart. You can keep us a secret as long as you want. Now, put your phone away. You are still in school.**

 

 

            With red cheeks and a smile on her lips Stiles put her phone back in her backpack.

            BlueWolf would stay only hers just a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm not sure if I will add to this OS. Maybe if you lot like it.


End file.
